


Relief

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Follow-up to another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel searches for Peggy after she goes missing. A follow-up toPanic.





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyMarina2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMarina2003/gifts).



> For RubyMarina2003, who wanted resolution. It would make sense to read Panic first. It's really short, though. :)

One gunshot. 

A pause. 

Two more.

Daniel whipped his head around in the direction of the shots as he clicked the walkie-talkie button. 

“Check in,” he said quietly.

As he waited for his agents to respond, he headed toward the shots. A normal person would head away from the sound. Good thing Daniel wasn’t normal.

He heard check-ins from four male voices, one saying he was on the way to Daniel’s position. None of the agents were the shooter nor had shots fired at them. That left just one agent outstanding. Still.

“Peggy…” he mumbled. 

He should wait for backup, as he would have it soon. Alan Fischer was the most promising of the SSR’s newer agents, so promising that Daniel had put him in charge of the operation. Everything went smoothly until Peggy disappeared, and Daniel was called to the scene.

He should wait for Fischer, who was fast and would only take a few minutes to get there. A few minutes...

“Shit,” he mumbled as he crutched rapidly toward the back of the one building they had yet to search. Gun in one hand and walkie-talkie in the other, he slowed his pace once he arrived near the back, plastering himself as best he could against the wall. He moved one step, two, three…

A figure rushed around the corner, and Daniel’s finger twitched on the trigger. He relaxed it just in time.

“Peggy.”

Her face was streaked with dirt and a deep purple bruise bloomed on her cheek. Her clothing was ripped and filthy, hair disheveled and matted with mud. At least, he hoped it was mud...

The sight should have shocked him but instead he sighed through a thin smile. With that one exhalation, the dread and helplessness from earlier flowed from his body. She was okay. A little worse for wear, but okay. He wanted so badly to reach for her, hold her, but his professionalism kicked in. 

“What happened?”

She limped toward him. “Got knocked out from behind but I came to as they were trying to stuff me in a van. I discouraged that activity.”

Daniel huffed out a tight laugh. “How many and where are they?”

“Four. All unconscious, around the back of the building.”

“Carter is safe,” he said into the walkie-talkie, never taking his eyes off Peggy. “Repeat, Carter is safe. I need all agents around the back of the eastern-most building.”

He heard each of his four agents give a ‘roger that’. His relief started to fade as he looked at Peggy’s upper arm, the orange silk of her shirt darkening.

She followed his gaze to her arm. “Knife. Just grazed me.”

“You sure about that? I can call an ambulance--”

“No,” she said, reaching out to him, then remembering where they were. “I promise it’s just a flesh wound. Nothing a hot bath and some alcohol won’t solve.”

He nodded, then turned his head to see all four of his agents rushing toward him. Fischer, a lanky fellow with a blonde buzz cut and a nose too big for his face, held back when he reached Daniel.

Fischer nodded to Peggy. “Glad you’re okay, Carter.”

“Thank you,” she replied, her smile weak. “The men are around back. They may still be unconscious.”

“I’ll follow you,” Daniel said, but stopped as Fischer raised a hand.

“We’ve got this, Chief.”

He met Fischer’s gaze, intent on telling the young agent that the chief was on site and, therefore, in charge. But he saw something in his agent’s eyes, something that told him Fischer knew the chief and the lady agent were more than just colleagues. 

Daniel always did his best to treat Peggy as just another agent, and their discretion at work was extreme and, he thought, flawlessly executed. 

Apparently not. 

He shouldn't have been surprised; even back in New York, he was lousy at hiding his feelings for her, feelings that had grown exponentially in the past few months.

“Carter probably needs a ride home,” Fischer said, looking past Daniel to Peggy. “She certainly needs a shower.”

Peggy smiled sardonically. “You would, too, if you wallowed in mud with goons.”

“I’ll leave that to you.” Fischer shot her a lighthearted grin, then looked to Daniel. “We’ll take these guys in and start writing it up.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I drop Carter off,” Daniel responded.

Fischer waved him off. “Take your time. If Carter beat them up, it may take a while for them to come to. We’ll keep ‘em in the cooler until you get there.”

Before Daniel could respond, Fischer jogged toward the back of the building.

Peggy met Daniel’s gaze, her expression telling him she'd come to the same realization: they weren’t nearly as good at personal espionage as they were at the professional kind. She gave a small shrug, then winced. He could tell she was in pain, though she would never admit it. He also could tell that her energy was starting to fade, her eyelids at half-staff.

“Come on,” he said, motioning for her to walk ahead of him. “I’ll take you home.”

“And you’ll stay with me?” she asked under her breath as she walked by him.

He smiled. “Always, Peg.”


End file.
